We need him more than he needs us
by Dj4488
Summary: Dean never realized how much he needed Castiel, until he lost him. He has to figure out a way to get him back he hopes Cas would come back to him and be able to forgive him.
1. Chapter 1

Dean walked into the room looking very angry Castiel was walking behind him he slammed the door and said to dean "I saved you're ass back there don't be mad at me for helping you" Dean looked back at Castiel as he paced back and forth and said "I don't need your protection Cas, I have been taking care of myself and Sam for years the next time you decide that you want to get in between me and a demon ill just kill you in the proses".

Castiel looked at Dean with tears in his eyes Dean realized what he had said and he dint know if Castiel would forgive him Castiel said "fine dean then I will no longer protect you, I will no longer be by your side, and if you pray for me I will not to come" Castiel disappeared Dean sat on the motel bed crying quietly Sam came inside and looked at Dean he bent down before him and said "Dean what's wrong look at me where is Cas" Dean looked at Sam and wiped the tears from his eyes and said "he's gone"

Sam looked confused he stood up in front of Dean and said " what do you mean he's gone, why did he leave, where did he go" "he left Sam I said the wrong thing and now he's gone you should have seen the look on his face Sammy he looked shattered" " what did you say" Dean looked at his brother and thought he was going to cry all over again and said " I told him that I don't need him and that if he tries to get in between me and another demon ill kill him too" Sam looked shocked at what Dean said and told him " don't worry Dean will get him back, you will get him back".

That night Deans four hours of sleep turned into nothing he had nightmare after nightmare of all the things that have been happening to him in the past few months he laid awake until seven in the morning not knowing whether Cas would be with him again. He finally got up when Sam looked at him and said "Long night Dean" Dean looked at his baby brother on the bed next to him and said "I haven't had so many nightmares in a long time Sammy"

Sam got sat up and said to Dean "of course not Dean, why do you think you and I can sleep at night, it's not because we have been doing this job way to long and were just not scared anymore, it's because Castiel looks over us all the time and ones the nightmares begging he takes them away even when he's not here he is watching over us and now that you yelled at him the way you did he won't even help with that" Dean felt worse than before Sam spoke to him again and said "Dean I'm not trying to make you feel worse, you were mad and you said the wrong thing and you know how Cas is he's fragile, but you have to understand Castiel has given us so much, he sacrifices so much, for us to be here, he cares so much for us and we don't appreciate it, we have to admit Dean we need him more than he needs us" Sam got up from his bed and walk towards the bathroom, he left Dean sitting there alone to with his thoughts.


	2. Chapter 2

It had been a month since Dean had heard anything about Castiel, every day he would worry more and more about the angel, he was beginning to get angry at Cas for not coming back, for being such a child and not realizing that Dean was just stupid for saying what he did. But Dean wasn't angry for long because he reminded himself that the reason Castiel was because of what he had said to him. Dean never tried contacting the angel, he took Castiel's words to the heart not wanting to show Cas that he did actually need him and letting his pride get in the way made the situation even worse.

Sam on the other hand prayed to Cas constantly every day before he would go to bed he would go inside the bathroom of whatever motel they were in and prayed for him to please come back, he would tell Cas that Dean was hurting and that he was sorry for what he had said, Castiel never came he never even gave Sam a hint he was listening but he still prayed to him because he felt bad for his brother and he really wanted to make sure Castiel was ok, where ever he was.

Back in heaven Castiel would sit alone in whatever part of heaven and see what the Winchesters were doing, he needed to make sure they were ok because they were still his responsibility, all the other angels were glad to have him back, they all kept telling him that he was spending too much time with the humans and that they were happy to see him every day back where he truly belonged. But Castiel no longer felt he belonged with the Angels in heaven, he wanted to be with the Winchesters keeping a close eye on them, not like he was doing now but like before interacting with them having Dean say some joke he couldn't understand and watch Sam sit around on his laptop, that's where he felt he belonged, but the way Dean had spoken to him made him very angry because no matter what Dean said if Castiel was by his side he would always try to protect him and he couldn't understand why Dean threatened Castiel by saying that he would kill him. It made him angrier thinking about it, he would hear Sam's prayers at night but never go down, he thought Dean needed to learn his lesson because lately he felt as if he was being taking for granted for being an angel and not a friend.


End file.
